bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishida
|image = |kanji = 石田＆ペッシェ、友情の合体攻撃？ |romaji = Ishida & Pesshe, yūjō no gattai kōgeki |episodenumber = 156 |chapters = Chapter 256, Chapter 257 |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Rukia Retaliates! Release the Desperate Kidō |nextepisode = Ishida's Trump Card, the Cutter of Souls |japair = January 16, 2008 |engair = October 10, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Kansha }} Ishida & Pesche, the United Attack of Friendship? is the one-hundred-fifty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Uryū Ishida and Pesche Guatiche battle against Cirucci Sanderwicci. Summary Pesche watches Uryū's battle with Cirucci and thinks to himself that he's in a real pinch, since he followed the path that happened to have the "weakest" person of the group. As Pesche decides on whether or not he should help Uryū, he notices that he could almost see up Cirucci's skirt from this angle and decides to get a closer look. Cirucci begins to mock Uryū and she decides to finish this battle until she suddenly notices Pesche. Cirucci immediately swings her Zanpakutō at Pesche and she sends the Hollow into a pillar. Uryū recognizes Pesche and this leads Pesche to come to the conclusion that Uryū has a crush on him. Uryū begins to get into an argument with him because of this, but Cirucci suddenly interrupts them with a swing of her Zanpakutō at their location. Cirucci wonders what the "white ant" is, and Pesche gets angered at the fact that he was referred to in such a way and remarks that he would prefer being called a "stag beetle". Uryū argues with Pesche about this due to the fact that a stag beetle is black, while he himself is white. Cirucci suddenly swings her Zanpakutō at them again and she realizes that the "white ant" is really Uryū's friend, but the Quincy tries to convince her otherwise. This causes Pesche to begin crying and the two of them are attacked by Cirucci again. As they're attacked, Uryū calls Pesche an idiot and informs him that he said that so she wouldn't attack him. Pesche suddenly begins to cry tears of joy at his kindness and Uryū asks the Hollow why he's here. Pesche tells him that he's looking for Nel Tu, who ran after Ichigo Kurosaki and because of this, he comes to the conclusion that Uryū is really Ichigo. Uryū gets mad at this and tells Pesche that Ichigo is the Shinigami with the orange spiky hair and he asks Pesche why he can't remember something as simple as this. Uryū suddenly realizes that Cirucci's Zanpakutō has caught up to them and Uryū prepares to battle until he is suddenly hit by Pesche, who decides to battle Cirucci himself. Pesche tells Uryū that he'll be okay since he has a special power that allows him to spit out a fluid that makes everything it touches super slippery. Uryū tells him that his power is completely useless, but Pesche decides to use it anyway and spits out the fluid on Cirucci's oncoming Zanpakutō. The Zanpakutō continues to go straight towards Pesche and Uryū tells him to move out of the way, but to his and Cirucci's shock, the Zanpakutō slides off of Pesche's shoulder, leaving the Hollow completely unharmed. Pesche tells his opponent that she can't win anymore and that he doesn't even want to see up her skirt anymore and this causes Cirucci to angrily swing her Zanpakutō again. Cirucci swings her Zanpakutō in a way that Pesche is unable to hit it with his special attack and Uryū saves Pesche from being hit. Pesche shows gratitude to Uryū and decides that he's going to defeat Cirucci himself and he spits out more of the fluid towards Cirucci, but she dodges it. However, she spots that all of the pillar heads are covered with the matter, causing her to be unable to keep her footing and she falls to the ground. Pesche states that he can indefinitely fire this liquid and he dubs his technique as Infinite Slick, causing Uryū to remark that it's sad that Cirucci's losing from this and the fact that the technique's name is actually cool makes it worse. Uryū warns Pesche to stop laughing triumphantly and that he should take this opportunity to run away, since a trick like that only works once. .]] Cirucci suddenly releases her Zanpakutō, Golondrina, cutting down several pillars in the process and she tells them that since they've done nothing, but embarrass and mock her, she's going to immediately kill them. She then introduces herself as the 105th Arrancar and she wonders who she's going to kill first. Cirucci suddenly attacks, causing many pillars to be cut down and she forces Uryū and Pesche to begin running again. They are suddenly stopped by one of Cirucci's vibrating blades and Cirucci tells them to stop running away. Uryū goes to battle on top of the pillars and he begins shooting arrows at her, but the vibrating blades serve to disrupt the arrows and block them. Uryū tries to attack her from different directions, but he ends up failing in doing anything and Pesche calls out to him. Uryū tells him to run away already, but Pesche decides against it and tells Cirucci to go after him instead. To his surprise, she does just that and Uryū is forced to save Pesche once again. Cirucci decides that she's going to kill the both of them together and the two of them are forced into running once again. Uryū thinks to himself that he has to do something about Cirucci's wings and he tells Pesche to use his Infinite Slick again, but Pesche asks him what he's talking about. Uryū angrily informs him of what it was again, and he tells Pesche to just use the attack instead of arguing with him. Pesche does so, but reveals that he has lost all of the fluid to use the attack and Uryū angrily asks him why he named the attack Infinite Slick if it actually runs out. Pesche tells him that he did that because it sounded cool and the two get into an argument until Pesche suddenly slips on the leftovers of his own attack. Uryū tells him that he's being really annoying now, but he is suddenly interrupted by Cirucci's attack. However, he dodges the attack and appears on top of a pillar directly behind the Arrancar, while carrying Pesche. Cirucci believes that Uryū used Shunpo to appear behind her, but Uryū informs her that he actually used Hirenkyaku, but Cirucci tells him that there's no difference and goes to attack the Quincy again. Uryū dodges her attack and Cirucci asks him how long he can keep running from her. Pesche thinks to himself that as long as Uryū is carrying him, he can't continue to dodge her attacks and he tells Uryū to use him as a shield so he has a chance to attack her. Pesche then does just that and he jumps onto one of Cirucci's oncoming blades and is sent into a wall. However, it's revealed that Pesche was simply daydreaming and Uryū asks him why he's crying. Uryū suddenly throws Pesche away and he fires an arrow at Pesche and the arrow sends Pesche back towards the entrance. Uryū states that he can now finally focus on fighting and he shoots several arrows at some oncoming blades. The arrows fail at stopping the blade though and Uryū realizes that the blades will continue vibrating at extremely fast speeds, even though they are separated from their wings. The blades are immediately brought back to Cirucci and he thinks to himself that as long as she has those blades he'll never get a chance to shoot her point-blank. Cirucci sends her blades towards Uryū again, but this time he takes out a sword-like weapon and cuts the oncoming blades in half. Uryū states that he was planning on using this weapon later and he asks Cirucci if she's ready to continue. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru explains about Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Aaroniero comes out to say that he can't be beaten since he can evolve without limit. Gin suddenly asks him which head is Aaro and which one is Niero, but he tells him that his name isn't a combination of anything. Characters in Order of Appearance #Uryū Ishida #Pesche Guatiche #Yasutora Sado #Renji Abarai #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Cirucci Sanderwicci Fights *Uryū Ishida vs. Cirucci Sanderwicci Powers and Techniques Used Quincy techniques: * Techniques used: * Resurrección used: * Other powers: * * Navigation Category:Episodes